


The love in Crystal River

by Dungeonmaster81



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Romance, College, Dorks in Love, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeonmaster81/pseuds/Dungeonmaster81
Summary: I just want to write a bunch of romance stories. I don't know what this'll become, but lets enjoy it.





	1. 1-Introductions-1

1-Introductions-1  
“I like you” she said on a winter’s day after school let out.   
“I like you too,” I say, not fully realizing what I just said. The girl in front of me is Marie (Ma-Ree) (not Mary), this girl who has consumed my waking thoughts for over a year now. I am Valentine most call me Val, but that's neither here nor there she just told me she liked me and I just automatically responded that I did as well.  
In another life in the same town we have Ash and Kay, they've been going out for 2 years at this point. Val is the sole witness to them getting together and is best friends with Ash. They have a very touchy and intimate relationship to say the least.  
Then there's Lee our nervous handsome guy, he literally could date most people, he’s very nice, but hes super shy and we all love him (platonically or otherwise)  
Lee, Ash, and I (Val) all get together once a week to play DnD, I being the responsible one host and DM. There's also Nam, A tall guy with a complex attitude to say the least, Jack, a young girl who has always been a bit of a creative spirit, and Caine, the athletic boy whose a bit short, but has the best body.  
The thing about love is that you never know how long youll stay in it or who you’ll fall in love with. People will break up and get back together. I and others will make mistakes and people will react to them.   
This story takes place in a town called Crystal River, people will move and go to college, but they still exist and I will write about them as frequently as I can.


	2. 2-Marie and Val-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Marie's and Val's first date

2-Marie and Val-2  
As my brother drives me up to Marie’s house and stops I feel the instant regret of us going out in the first place. Not because I don’t like her, I really like her and want to date her, but I’ve never done this before and I’m obviously nervous as my brother says “Val just remember the most important rule, don’t stick your dick in crazy” bringing a light sense back to the air.   
I approach her door as if it were a feral creature that is starving and I’m its next meal, I muster up my courage and I knock 3 times, because that number is my go too knock count. I wait in anticipation feeling the winter wind on my coat, it is a solid minute of anticipation, not knowing who will answer the door best case scenario it’s her and she will introduce me to her family, worst case scenario its her dad and he just shoots me. So of course as my fears set in the door swings open, and it's her..father but I'm not shot immediately or, at all.   
“Hi Val,” I hear Marie say behind him, Marie’s father shifts out of the way and I see her, she’s beautiful “are you ready to go.”  
“Yeah, Umn I am ready,” I look to her father and say “Thank you for letting me take her out”   
As we walked outside I looked at her and just couldn't believe that she asked me out, but it was bound to happen. I'm too shy to ask people out.   
We started the night off by going to dinner, we both ordered our food. She ordered french toast, and I got an omelet, it was like 5 pm by the way but we still got breakfast foods. We started talking about whatever really came to our minds from favorite animals to most embarrassing moments, we’ve been friends for a short time now, believe it or not I’m the confident one, I just get nervous around romance and feelings like love. Once we started talking things went well, she was laughing at my jokes and I would keep her mildly interested. Food came and the omelete was great, we continued talking. “So have you ever dated before,” she asked me with a serious look on her face “ I haven’t dated before so I was curious if this is your first time doing this as well”   
“No I never have done this sort of thing before,” I said, which is the truth, but I had been asked out a number of times before but never went out with anyone. “These types of things can make me nervous.”   
The night was going greater than I ever could have hoped, as I was walking her back home the conversation seemed to die. I wanted to ask if she believed the date went well but for some reason I couldn’t say anything. My anxiety started to grip my throat as I finally got her home. I swallowed deeply and I said “I had a good time, thank you for asking me out, would you... “  
“ Yes Val” her face red from either blushing or the cold, she looks at me expectantly   
“... I would like to go out again if thats...alright with you”  
“Yeah Val that sounds great.”

As I went home I knew that this was the beginning to something new and probably exciting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may sound a bit stupid but this is actually how my first date went, its been a while since then. I hope you enjoy this for what it is

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first story with Oc's these can be stories from real life or made up. I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading.


End file.
